


There for You

by yourlifeneedskpop



Category: Connor Franta - Fandom, tronnor - Fandom, troye sivan - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, BoyxBoy, Connor Franta & Troye Sivan - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Tronnor, Troye Sivan & Connor Franta - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlifeneedskpop/pseuds/yourlifeneedskpop
Summary: His sister died in a sudden accident. That left him with three of her children. To take care of. By himself. That was, until Troye came two years later. A single flight changed both of their lives, in both good and bad ways.





	1. Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life can change so drastically in a day. 
> 
> This is how Connor's did.

A phone call. A single phone call. Who knew that conversation that lasted less than a minute would change Connor's life forever.  
"Hello?" said Connor, almost whispering.  
"Yes, this is Christian Andrews Memorial Hospital, may I speak with Connor Franta?" the voice echoed through his empty house.  
"This is he," Connor replied, nervously.  
"I'm very sorry, Mr. Franta, but your sister has died in a car accident. Her husband, we assume, has also passed-"  
"No, shut up, Connor yelled at the phone. "This isn't right! What's happening?"  
"Please come to the hospital so we can share more information. We will be waiting for you."  
Then a dead silence.  
Connor quickly ran to his car as he drove off to the hospital. He did not care about what he was wearing. He didn't worry about the speed limit, God knows he was well over it anyway. Everything was happening so quickly. He tried pinching himself awake, but it only left red marks all over his arm. "I'm not dreaming, this is really happening?" Connor asked out loud, receiving no reply.  
When he arrived at the hospital, the flashing of blue and red lights sparked all around him. Blinded by the brightness, he quickly got out of his car and headed into the hospital.  
"Connor!" yelled two familiar voices. His parents. "Thank God you made it!" his mom cried as she pulled him into a tight embrace.  
"What the hell happened to her? Give me answers now!" Connor yelled. Tears started to fall, even before he heard the news.  
"She's gone, Connor. She's really gone." Connor's father whispered, his face showing no emotion. Connor knew that when his father had a straight face, tragedy must of really struck.  
Connor could not begin to take in what he just heard. Earlier in the morning, he had called her to check up on how she, her husband and her children were doing.  
Her children.  
"Mom. Dad. Where are her children?" Connor asked as a small voice behind him yelled "Uncle Connie!"  
Connor quickly got down on his knees as he embraced five year old Rachel and six year old Jason. A nurse came by following right after, holding eight week young Jacob. All three seemed unharmed, but nobody has given them the news that their parents were dead.  
"Where are mommy and daddy?" asked Rachel.  
Connor looked up at his parents, asking for their permission before relaying the news to the child. After receiving a nod from his mother, and a small smile from his father, Connor grabbed Rachel and Jason's hands before telling the news.  
"Little children. I'm so sorry. Your mommy and daddy were in an accident." Connor said, trying to hold back his tears. "But there's good news. They are both in heaven, looking out for you from there."  
"Does that mean," Jason sniffled as he continued. "They're dead?"  
"Yes." Connor whispered. He could feel the tears spreading from him to his family, to the poor children.  
After five minutes, Connor's mom lightly tapped his shoulder. She began to whisper. "We were going through your sister's files. She wrote that she wanted you to be the next guardian for these young children."  
Connor blinked. Why him? He had no full experience with children. He has multiple siblings who also have children. His parents are also two very great parents, so why not them? Why him?  
"Would you like to step up to the task?" His mother asked.  
Not knowing what he signed up for, his voice registered barely above a whisper.

"Yes".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hop you enjoyed this mini story/flashback ! :)


	2. A long Flight Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flight that changes both of their lives.

"Rachel! Jason! You kids are going to be the reason we miss our flight! What are you looking for anyway?" Two years after his sister's death, Connor was determined to raise these kids right, even through the sleepless nights and endless problems he faced.   
After a three week long vacation in Australia, the family of four was ready to journey back to their home in Los Angeles.   
"My teddy bear!" cried Rachel. "This rat threw it at the top of the bookcase!"   
"I only threw it because you kept bothering me with it!" responded Jason.   
"You kids are my favorite people on this planet, but I don't want to see you both fighting anymore. Now let's get moving before our flight leaves without us." Connor said as he grabbed the teddy bear and returned it to his rightful owner.   
\-------------------------------------  
"FLIGHT 04 FROM SYDNEY TO LOS ANGELES IS NOW BOARDING." blasted the intercom at the airport. Connor was preparing himself for the sixteen hour flight with his three children.  
"Milk for Jacob, check.  
Extra diapers, check.   
An ID for wine, check. God knows I could use a bottle.   
Boarding passes. Boarding passes. I know I put them somewhere," Connor said as his fumbled with his backpack, searching for the tickets. He could've sworn he left it there. After five minutes of searching, an unfamiliar voice caught his attention.   
"Looking for these?" the voice questioned.   
Connor looked up to a beautiful man in front of him. His accent made his spine tingle. He forgot where he was for a moment before the man asked him again.   
"Sir, are you okay?" The man asked  
"Oh, yes, these are my boarding passes. Thank you for finding them." Connor replied, knowing he was blushing. "I'm Connor and these are my three, well, erm, children." said Connor nervously. "Ugh, I would explain but my flight is boarding and I'm kind of stressed out with all of this travel and three kids and all."   
"No I'm sorry for wasting your time. I'm Troye by the way, nice to meet you, I guess. I'm actually on the same flight as you." replied the pretty boy, Troye. "Maybe we'll see each other again."   
"Considering the size of this plane and the number of people, I'm not so sure. It was great meeting you though," Connor said as he pushed the stroller and led his two other kids in through the gate.   
\-------------------------------------  
"Holy Jesus that's the most beautiful man I've seen in awhile" Troye whispered as the man, Connor, walked away with his three cute children into the gate. Troye was on his way home to Los Angeles after spending two months with his family back in Australia. He was relieved he was heading back home. Sure, visiting his family was great and he missed them greatly, but he was happy he was heading back to his independent lifestyle in LA. Little did he know that was going to change.   
\-------------------------------------  
After settling his two toddlers in the airplane and feeding little Jacob his bottle of milk, Connor was finally relaxed and eased himself into his seat. After closing his eyes for five minutes, a tap on the shoulder jolted him awake. His sudden movement must've been enough to also wake Jacob up, as he started to cry.   
"Dammit," Connor replied as he tried cradling baby Jacob back to sleep.   
"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to wake you and your baby up," said a familiar voice. Connor looked up once again, to see the beautiful blue eyed boy in front of him. "My seat happens to be right next to your beautiful family, I guess you can continue the story you left off on." Troye whispered to prevent waking Jacob up again.   
"I guess I will," Connor said, feeling his face warm up.   
"Maybe this flight isn't going to be so boring after all," Connor thought to himself as Troye slipped to his seat right next to him.   
\-------------------------------------  
Damn, moving my seat from First Class to Economy better be worth it, Troye thought to himself as he sat down next to the boy he met thirty minutes ago.   
\-------------------------------  
An hour into the flight, all was going well until baby Jacob woke up. His crying woke the entire section of the plane he was on. Connor tried everything, Troye noticed Connor's efforts weren't helping quiet down the baby.   
"Here, let me try," Troye offered to Connor while he outstretched his arms to hold the baby.   
"Are you sure? I don't want to bring this task on you." Connor replied as the baby's nagging grew louder.   
"No, I insist," Troye said as Connor handed Jacob off to him.   
Within seconds, baby Jacob stopped crying and the plane fell silent once again.   
"You really have a thing for kids huh," Connor whispered to Troye as Troye continued to cradle the baby as if it was his own.   
"Sure, you can say that," Troye replied, happy that Connor looked more relaxed. "Now, tell me about yourself, Connor."  
"Well, where do I begin? I'm Connor Franta, I'm 29 years old, I live in Los Angeles, I am a father of three, well, sort of, anyway. My sister and her husband died in an accident, which left these three kids parentless. I was put number one to raise these kids, which was weird because our parents are still alive, so I don't know why she chose me, but I'm glad she did because I could not be happier. Oh, these are my three kids, Rachel, Jason, and the one you're holding is Jacob," Connor finished explaining.   
"Wow. I'm so sorry you had to bring it up again for me. I feel really bad now," Troye said, as he brought his head down.   
"Hey," Connor said. Using his hand to lift Troye's head up, Connor continued "It's okay. Really. It happened two years ago, and I couldn't be happier to be raising these children. Also, it was worth telling my story to you. You're a very attentive listener." Connor said smiling, making Troye blush a shade of red. 

Damn, Troye thought. If love at first sight is true, I think I found myself a keeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sh00k but i'll try updating asap byebye for now :)


	3. Turbulence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turbulence. Not bad turbulence at first. Troye was excited to talk to Connor more, but things change. 
> 
> Turbulence.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we received news from the pilot that we are about to go through a rough patch of turbulence. Please return to your seats and secure all belongings. Thank you." The intercom finished with fear in the voice.   
"Crap," said Connor, obviously frustrated. "This is going to surely scare the kids."   
Damn, Troye thought. He's even hot when he's mad.   
The flight was halfway over, but turbulence was surely going to delay the flight. More time for me to be with Connor, that's all that matters.   
Troye could already feel himself falling for the beautiful boy in next to him. He knew his mind was moving too fast, but what was stopping him?  
Nothing.   
Nothing was stopping him from falling for Connor Franta.   
\---------------------------------------  
The first round of turbulence hit. Not bad, but enough to wake Rachel up.  
"Daddy! I want to go home! I don't like it here!" Rachel started to complain. Her whimpers eventually woke up confused Jason.   
"Children, you are going to be fine, okay? We are all safe-"  
His sentence was interrupted by a sharp drop in the cabin. People started screaming, bags started flying. Troye, still holding baby Jacob held him even tighter to prevent him from falling. Connor noticed. Troye was really willing to risk his safety to protect his child? What else would he be willing to do for him and his family?  
Connor started to smile at the thought of making Troye his. But he only met this man yesterday. How could he trust him just like that? What if he just uses Connor for money and happiness? No, surely not. If that's all he wanted, he would not be asking about my life. Then, all hell broke loose.   
Bags and people started to fly. Anything not secure was thrown around.   
"Here!" Troye yelled as he passed baby Jacob back to Connor.   
"Why? You were doing great with him!" Connor replied. Troye said nothing, and for a few minutes, They let the turbulence take over the conversation. Connor was obviously confused. Did he think Troye hated him and his children? Then Connor got his answer.   
\---------------------------------------  
I need to prove that I want Connor. I want his family, I want his love. I want him. These were Troye's only thoughts as he got up and used his body to cover Rachel and Jason from any debris that came hurling towards them.   
"Sir!" Yelled a flight attendant. "You need to be seated! It's not safe to be up!" Troye did not respond and only held the two crying children tighter.   
"Troye!" Connor exclaimed. "Get up! Seriously, the kids will be fine! I don't want you to get hurt!"   
"Connor-"   
Before he can say anything, a sharp drop hits the cabin. The last thing Troye can remember is flying up and darkness taking over his sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for supporting me . i'll have another chapter out in a few hours, goodbye!


	4. Hospital Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troye always hated hospitals. That was, until something changes that. 
> 
> Hospital visits.

two days later - Christian Memorial Hospital, Los Angeles   
\--------------------------------------  
"Ugh, fuck. Where? What? How?" Troye could not begin to comprehend what he was doing at the hospital.   
"Mr. Sivan. We thought you'd never wake up." The man in navy blue scrubs says. "You were on a flight to LA when something happened to you, is that right?"   
The memories begin to rush in as Troye remembers. "Connor," was the only word he could get out.   
"I'm sorry? Who?" the Doctor asks.   
"Connor Franta." Troye replied.   
"I'm sorry, he wasn't in your emergency contacts. Is he your boyfriend or husband?" The doctor questions.   
"I wish." muttered Troye as he slips back into unconsciousness.   
\-------------------------------------  
"You're being released today, sir." The nurse says happily. "Is there anyone I can contact to pick you up?"   
"No, I guess you could just called a taxi to-"   
"Uncle Troye!" shouts a little girl as she runs over to give him a hug.   
Rachel.   
"Rach, what are you doing here?" Troye asks as he pulls her up next to him.   
"You're silly, Uncle Troye! We've been here waiting for you to wake up!" replies Rachel as she hugs Troye.   
"What do you-"  
"She's right," a familiar voice replies. "We've been waiting for you to wake up since we landed. You were taken here and we decided to wait for you since, it is my fault you're here." Connors warm voice makes Troye even happier.   
"When you woke up that first time, we were downstairs getting food for you. Then the doctor said you fell asleep again. I was really sad when he said we couldn't see you." said Jason as he walked over to Troye's bed.   
"Come here you beautiful children. Troye says as tears fill his eyes.  
"I guess that means baby Jacob too." says Connor as he hands the baby over to Troye. The baby makes a small whining noise, bothered by the movement, but falls asleep again after adjusting.   
"Can I just say that you are a beautiful family? I want to have a family just like yours." the nurse says, as she stares admiringly at the group.   
"Oh we're not-" Troye begins as he is interrupted.   
"Thank you, ma'am. I appreciate you for helping this hero nurse back to health." Connor says as he looks down, smiling.   
Troye looks down, blushing at the remark.   
"No problem. It's my job. I hope you all don't have to go through something like this again." the nurse finishes saying. "Have a nice day you all!" she says as she hands a lollipop to the two children.   
"Hey nurse," Connor says.   
"What's up?" she replies.   
"Can you take these children downstairs for a snack? They haven't had anything to eat yet. Jacob's milk is in here." He says as he passes the bag and the baby from Troye's arms to hers.  
"Gladly! Just tell me or any other nurse if there's more we can do for you." the nurse says as she winks at Connor. Rachel, Jason, and the nurse carrying Jacob walk out happily.   
"Connor, that nurse was totally into you!" Troye says, slightly disappointed that he did not swing that way. I knew I shouldn't have kept my hopes up for this boy. He was too good to exist, Troye thought as he looked down.   
"She's not into me, trust me." Connor replies as he laughs.   
"Well how can you be so sure," Troye asks. "Go get her-"   
Troye is interrupted as Connor's lips meet his.   
The taste of Connor's lips are everything Troye could of asked for. Nothing could stop the moment they have both been waiting for. The rush of anticipation for this moment makes Troye want to explore Connor's mouth. He slowly slips his tongue in Connor's mouth, easily, as Connor allows him to without hesitance. They forget where they are for a few minutes before Connor pulls back.   
"Do you still think the nurse is interested in me?" Connor asks, playing around.   
"No," Troye replies as he stares into Connor's deep blue-green eyes. 

"but I know I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes this is trashy but thank you for putting up with this. I'm going to end this series kind of early, as I have been inspired to start another one. Thank you for reading through and i hope you've enjoyed so far


	5. What does our future hold?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life can happen so quickly . Troye would know . 
> 
> The End

*4 YEARS LATER , TROYE AND CONNOR HAVE BEEN MARRIED FOR TWO YEARS*

A phone call. A phone call that would change Troye's life forever.  
"Hello?" A little voice whispered.  
"Yes, may I speak to Troye Sivan?"  
"Rachel, who is it?" Troye asks as he comes rushing in the room Rachel is in.  
"It's the hospital, daddy." Rachel replies. As Troye grabs the phone from his daughter, he realizes that she wasn't joking.  
"This is Troye." Troye replies, voice unsteady.  
"Troye, I'm so sorry. Something has happened to your husband."  
\---------------------------------------------  
The quiet morning was quickly interrupted with Troye's screaming.  
"Babe wake up!" Connor yells as he tries quieting down his husband.  
"Oh my God, it was just a nightmare," Troye said as he gasped for air. "I thought you died!"  
"No babe, I'm right here. I won't ever go anywhere without you. Everything is alright." Connor whispered in Troye's ear.  
A few minutes after they cuddled, the silence was interrupted again, this time by Connor.  
"You never scream like that when we're in bed together. Why?" Connor asks as he receives a slight pinch from the other boy.  
"Jesus Connor, it's five in the morning and you're already horny?"  
"Well it did kind of turn me on to see you sweat like that-" Connor's mouth was stopped by Troye's hand.  
"Joke's on you, Connor. I'm always ready for some fun." Troye says as he moves his finger across the other boy's lips. Connor gulps suddenly, his pajama's obviously getting tighter.  
"Babe, stop, I'm already turned on-" Connor is once against stopped, but this time by Troye's member.  
"This should stop your whining," Troye says as he moans subtly. "Now suck good or you will never get this again."  
Connor immediately takes Troye's full member in without hesitation, making Troye moan in pleasure. Within minutes, Troye is so close to releasing his load when Connor stops suddenly.  
"Babe why?" Troye says, obviously irritated.  
"Look who's whining now." Connor says lustfully, as he turns Troye around.  
"Close your eyes and count to three Troye." Connor says as the other confused boy turns around.  
"One, two-" Troye can not finish his sentence as Connor's member slams into him, with full force. The pain, immediately replaced with pleasure and Connor repeatedly shoves in and out. Within minutes, Troye comes all over the bedsheets, and Connor comes in Troye.  
"Oh God, Connor." Troye says. "Now we need to replace these bedsheets."  
"Is that my come? No. You change it." Connor says as he collapses next to Troye.  
"Fine, but you still couldn't manage to make me scream." Troye says, smirking.  
"You little fucker." Connor replies.  
"I love you still."  
"I love you too, Babe." Connor says as he wraps his arms around his partner, and the two fall asleep once again until the crying of Jacob wakes them up.  
"It's your turn to change him, Troye." Connor says. But Troye already left the room to do the task anyway.  
Connor fell back asleep, smiling, knowing that Troye was all his, and nothing would stop him from being with the man he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MYSELF WAS TEARING UP AT THE END BUT I COULDNT DO THAT TO THE TRONNOR FANDOM. and here's the smut i promised lol. i really hoped you guys enjoyed this short story. i'll be writing a kpop related fanfic next ,  
> so stay tuned. :) thank you for the support guys you all . if you have any suggestions, hit me up on instagram @/yourlifeneedskpop. i'm friendly most of the time and i don't attack too often.

**Author's Note:**

> ily all if you have questions just dm me on instagram @/yourlifeneedskpop . yes , i am a kpop account but i've been into the tronnor fandom for over two years . more chapter updates coming soon , so bye for now ! :))


End file.
